


Bucky Barnes Is Cute (And That's A Fact)

by thatweirdplantlady



Series: Darcy and Bucky: just some grade A fluff [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Truth Serum, and it makes her loopy, darcy is totally used to kidnapping, its routine by now, ooh she gets, some light kidnapping, this exists in that handwavey universe where everything is fine and everyone gets along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdplantlady/pseuds/thatweirdplantlady
Summary: Darcy figures kidnapping isn't all that bad.Especially, since the consequences are pretty cute.Like. Truly adorable.





	Bucky Barnes Is Cute (And That's A Fact)

**Author's Note:**

> not edited
> 
> hope you enjoy the fluff!!!

Darcy, frankly, didn't find the whole kidnapping thing all that awful. 

It probably should have been traumatizing, but when you know the Earth's Mightiest Heroes are literally always going to rescue you, it's not exactly actually all that scary any more. 

In fact, kidnapping often meant a couple days off of work and a little bit of pampering. The scientists were always more likely to listen to her commands about sleeping and eating regularly after she'd returned from an unplanned trip with the Bad Guys. Sometimes she even got a nice nap in while she was waiting for the Avengers. So. All in all, it was pretty okay. 

But today was different. Today they had nabbed her and immediately injected her with truth serum.

Except. 

They had given her too high of a dose. And. Now… well. She was totally buzzed. 

Darcy pointed finger guns, only slightly deterred by the handcuffs, at the man who was supposed to be interrogating her, "You! Need to braid my hair. I just-" she thrashed her head around, trying to make it look like a L'Oréal commercial, luscious and soft, "-need to contain this thing because it is touching me and it is hot in here." 

She slumped back further, when the interrogator began to leave the room, calling for someone over whatever kind of comm was in his ear. 

She kicked her feet back and forth, bored out of her mind, and she began to hum to herself. Her head lolled around as she looked at the grey, concrete walls. In the distance, there was loud rumbling and crashing and yelling. 

But, Darcy continued to hum, even beginning to sing quietly, "Butterfly in the sky, I am so very high…" she shimmied her shoulders up and down, "take a look, they're all crooks, I need to pee noooooow."

Another explosion happened in the distance. Darcy simply kicked her right leg up as high as she could, attempting to get it to rest on top of the table in front of her. 

"Humph, why's it so hard. Just wanna relax- relax… relax…" with each word she violently kicked both legs up harder and harder. Her chair began to wobble, and as she nearly got the edge of her heels onto the table, her chair violently tilted backwards, taking her down as she squeezed her eyes shut, yelling, "Mistaaaaaaake!!!!", at the same time as the door to her room was kicked in. 

She never even hit the ground. She could feel arms around her and her traitor chair.

She opened one eye, and when she recognized that gorgeous face, both eyes flew open.

"You are not a mistake!"

Bucky rolled his eyes, gently yanking open her handcuffs and pulling her up out of the chair. 

Darcy continued to stare deeply into his wonderful blue eyes, "You are adorable!"

Bucky, brows furrowed, steadied her as she stood. Attempting to comfort the lovely, grumpy man, Darcy reached up with both hands to pat his grumpy cheeks. 

Oooh, his scruff felt really nice on her hands. 

She began to rub her hands in circles on his cheeks as Bucky blinked rapidly, trying to establish a plan of action but coming up blank from shock at the unforeseen circumstances. 

Over his comm, he heard the 'all clear'. He shook his head, scanning over Darcy for injuries as she swayed slightly.

"Can you walk?"

Darcy shrugged in response, focusing on his face. 

"You hurt, doll?"

Darcy shook her head, squeezing his cheeks, "Are you hurt?"

Bucky grinned, "What on earth you worried 'bout me for?"

Darcy's brow furrowed, "You are so cute. Just so cute," she squeezed his cheeks again, "You must be protected at all costs."

Bucky leaned down a little further to pick her up bridal style, "I'm a trained assassin, doll."

The angle didn't allow for her to continue to hold onto his cheeks, so she petulantly crossed her arms and kicked her legs a little. "So? Still cute."

Bucky rolled his eyes as he walked down the corridor towards the rooftop access stairwell to join the others at the Quinjet. 

"Bucky?"

"Yeah, Darce?"

"I'm really tired now."

Bucky glanced down at her, a soft look on his face. "You can go to sleep. We'll be home soon."

Darcy laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. She wiggled a little and then peeked at him with one eye.

"They gave me truth serum."

Bucky began to climb up the stairs, checking both ways just in case there were any sneaky bad guys left behind, "Mhmm."

She closed her eyes again and snuggled into his chest. "So."

Bucky pushed against the last door leading to the roof and walked towards the ramp of the plane. 

He settled into his seat, still holding Darcy close to him as she started to fall asleep. Her words suddenly caught up to him, and he began to blush. She thought he was cute. 

 

Darcy woke up in her own bed with a pounding headache and a hazy memory of being cuddly and warm and comfortable. 

She squeezed her eyes closed again and flopped over onto her back, arms spread eagled. 

A cool hand began to stroke her hair out of her face, "Hey, doll."

Darcy peaked at him with one eye and smiled at his dimpled chin and lovely eyes. 

He brushed the knuckles of his metal hand against her cheek, "I think you're cute, too."

Darcy blushed softly, but didn't look away from his eyes. Bucky leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then he reached over for the pain meds and water that sat on her bed side table. 

"Alright, take these and then we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

Darcy cleared her throat, "Watch a movie and snuggle?"

Bucky nodded seriously, "Anything you want, doll."

Darcy hesitated, weighing her options. "Date me?"

Bucky's cheeks hurt at how hard he smiled, "Yeah, Darce. It'd be my genuine pleasure."

Yeah. Getting kidnapped wasn't that bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr if you'd like
> 
> https://anniegolucky12.tumblr.com/


End file.
